Lithium
by MaryMyself
Summary: Rodolphus sempre soube que Bellatrix não pertencia a ele, sempre sofreu em silêncio sabendo que sua mulher era irremediavelmente do Lorde das Trevas, o único que ele não podia combater. Mas ele se perdeu completamente a ela, a ponto de não conseguir se prender mais em si mesmo. Bella foi sua loucura e sua ruína.
1. Don't wanna let it go

**1- Don't wanna let it go**

Dizem que o corno é sempre o último a saber. Não no meu caso. Eu soube desde a primeira vez que vi Bellatrix em frente ao Lorde, e nessa época nada havia ainda entre eles. Soube pelo olhar no rosto dela, o olhar mais devoto e apaixonado que eu já vira no rosto de alguém. Ela sentia pelo Lorde das Trevas algo que nunca sentiria por mim, ela o amava de uma forma tão profunda e elevada que é difícil para muitos compreender. Eu a compreendia perfeitamente, porém, porque – ah, a ironia – eu sentia exatamente o mesmo por ela.

A diferença, como eu achava na época, era que nunca o Lorde corresponderia de qualquer forma àquele seu amor insano. Bella, por outro lado, apreciava imensamente meu afeto por ela, quando esse afeto se traduzia em sexo. Ah, quando estávamos juntos, quando ela fechava os olhos e sucumbia ao prazer... naqueles momentos ela era minha. Bella nunca escondeu o quanto gostava de mim, mas infelizmente gostar não era amar.

Comecemos, porém, essa história pelo princípio. Conheci Bellatrix ainda criança, em uma das muitas festas e reuniões das famílias de sangue puro. Nos encontrávamos eventualmente enquanto crescíamos, sem nunca ter muito contato. A vi brevemente em Hogwarts, eu já estava no último ano quando ela entrou para a escola. Passei alguns anos viajando então, e quando voltamos a nos encontrar ela tinha há pouco se formado. Foi então que nossos encontros passaram a ser mais íntimos e frequentes.

Não consigo me lembrar exatamente quando comecei a amá-la, mas quando dei por mim, Bella já me tinha enrolado na ponta do seu mindinho. Não, eu nunca quis sentir aquilo, e eu sabia que Bellatrix era a última pessoa por quem se devia apaixonar se quisesse manter sua sanidade. Mas não havia como evitar uma vez que seu feitiço havia se lançado sobre mim. Minha sanidade não importava mais. Há milhões de coisas que me levaram a apaixonar-me, eu poderia passar horas descrevendo cada uma delas. A escuridão de seus cabelos, a vermelhidão de seus lábios, a risada rouca e sádica que saía do fundo de sua garganta, suas pálpebras pesadas, seu olhar superior. Mas o que mais me encantava nela era sua devoção confessa e irrestrita pela crueldade e pelo poder, aquilo se conectava perfeitamente com algo dentro de mim.

Bellatrix nunca fingiu que não apoiava o Lorde das Trevas. Nos aproximamos, na verdade, exatamente por causa do Lorde - e foi também por causa dele que nos afastamos mais tarde. Ela me falava sobre ele, dizia que ele a treinava para a arte das trevas, dizia que ele a marcaria um dia como sua Comensal. Mesmo antes de Bella, eu já me interessava pelos ideais do Lorde. Ela estava na reunião em que fui marcado, mas confesso que estava tão absorto em não ceder à dor, e na honra que era receber a Marca, que não percebi como ela olhava pra o Lorde naquele dia. Ficamos ainda mais próximos depois daquilo, e pouco depois começamos a dormir juntos. Eu me dedicava à causa porque acreditava nela, mas me dedicava ainda mais apaixonadamente por saber que Bella aprovava minha dedicação.

Ah não, ela nunca foi gentil comigo. Bella nunca me tratou com zelo ou se importou com minha opinião. Mas eu via um brilho de orgulho em seus olhos quando eu lhe contava sobre as tarefas que eu realizava para o Lorde. Ela me achava digno, e essa certeza apenas era suficiente para que eu afundasse ainda mais em meu amor por ela.

Então ela recebeu sua Marca Negra. Foi essa a primeira vez que eu a vi junto ao Lorde. Quando ele pronunciou o feitiço que a marcaria, não foi uma expressão de dor que eu vi no rosto de Bella, mas sim de prazer. Com ela, era difícil dizer onde começava um e terminava o outro, mas eu já vira aquele olhar em seu rosto antes, quando ela estava em cima de mim. Não acho que os outros presentes tenham percebido, eles não a conheciam como eu. E depois que a caveira e a serpente já estavam gravadas em sua pele, Bella levantou os olhos para o nosso mestre e eu vi que ela nunca seria minha. Naquela altura, porém, isso já não importava. Eu estava perdido, estava preso a ela. Bella me consumia completamente, e nenhum amor platônico que ela tivesse podia mudar isso.

Pouco depois, nos casamos. Eu não podia estar mais feliz, e Bella fez com que todos acreditassem que ela também não. Diferente do que muitos dizem, porém, a diversão para nós só começou realmente depois do casamento. Acontece que antes nosso relacionamento era meramente casual, nos separávamos e voltávamos todo o tempo, e depois que coloquei meu anel em seu dedo nos tornamos Monseiur e Madame Lestrange, ficamos realmente unidos.

Foi a melhor época da minha vida. O Lorde das Trevas nos tinha a mais alta estima e nos enviava nas mais importantes missões. Quando eu me juntava a Bellatrix no campo de batalha, não havia quem nos vencesse. Éramos rápidos, impiedosos, poderosos. Éramos os guerreiros perfeitos do Lorde das Trevas, não havia Comensal que nos superasse em eficiência ou em requintes de crueldade. Continuam gravados em minha memória a cor do sangue, o som dos gritos, o calor das chamas. E em meio a todas as lembranças desses tempos dourados, uma se destaca.

Foi em uma das invasões que costumávamos fazer a vilarejos trouxas, havíamos matado tantos aquela noite que eu havia perdido a conta. Quando a vila estava quase toda destruída, Bella deu a invasão por encerrada, e os outros Comensais que estavam sob nosso comando nos deixaram. Ela me olhou quando o último deles desaparatou, um sorriso psicótico que eu amava surgindo em seus lábios.

- Vamos nos divertir mais um pouco, querido. - Ah, o que eu não faria por Bella se ela me chamasse daquela forma?

Entramos em uma casa de trouxas, uma das últimas que havia sobrado em pé. Havia um jovem casal lá dentro, que gritou e tentou fugir quando nos viu. Sim, nós nos divertimos muito com eles, mas não são as memórias da tortura que me atormentam. Terminei com a vida do meu trouxa antes de Bella, é claro, ela sempre gostava mais de brincar com a comida, então escorei-me em uma parede e a observei matar sua vítima. Quando nos divertíamos com trouxas, Bella raramente se satisfazia em matar apenas com um Avada Kedavra.

Ela estava com sua adaga de prata, e cortava o pescoço da mulher lentamente, fazendo-a se afogar no próprio sangue. Era uma visão e tanto, Bella ficava linda quando matava. Se eu tivesse a habilidade, pintaria uma tela com essa cena: a dor no rosto da trouxa, a adaga refletindo a luz esverdeada da Marca Negra que entrava pela janela, o sangue vermelho adornando tudo. E Bellatrix era o que realmente me encantava na imagem. Ajoelhada ao lado do corpo, os cabelos levemente desalinhados caindo em cascata por suas costas, o cenho um pouco franzido pela concentração, os lábios entreabertos em uma expressão de puro deleite, os seios subindo e descendo com sua respiração, deixando escapar pequenos suspiros quando o corpo da trouxa se contorcia. Se eu pudesse tomá-la no exato momento em que ela matava, eu o faria.

Quando a vida deixou os olhos da trouxa, os lábios de Bella se curvaram no sorriso sádico que eu tanto amava, aquele sorriso que acendia seus olhos. Ela levantou-se e direcionou seu sorriso para mim, fazendo-me perder a respiração. Andei até ela, absorvendo cada detalhe seu. O sangue manchava seu vestido negro, seu decote, seu rosto e suas mãos. Linda, ainda mais linda com o vermelho em sua pele alva. Bella afastou a fenda da saia e levantou-a um pouco para prender a adaga ensanguentada no elástico da coxa, e minha mão foi até sua, impedindo que ela abaixasse novamente o vestido. Nossos olhos se encontraram, luxúria queimando entre nós. Puxei-a pela cintura com minha mão livre, enquanto a outra levantava de leve sua perna, encaixando nossos corpos. Seus braços contornaram meu pescoço, aproximando nossos lábios.

- Vamos para casa? - murmurei, sorrindo malicioso.

- Não, eu quero aqui. - aquela voz sussurrada, rouca, que me deixava louco.

Afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço, me deliciando com o gosto do sangue misturando com o de sua pele. Senti seus dedos finos se emaranhando em meus cabelos. Tudo aquilo era excitante demais. Causar dor e tirar vidas era uma afirmação indubitável de que estávamos vivos, matar era o que fazia a vida pulsar em nós com sua maior força. Sangue era nosso afrodisíaco.

Empurrei Bellatrix contra a parede e juntei nossos lábios num beijo esmagador, compartilhando o gosto do sangue que eu tinha lambido de sua pele. Levantei sua saia lentamente, apertando e arranhando suas pernas no caminho. Quando partimos o beijo, suas mãos forçaram meus ombros para baixo. Entendi a mensagem, me ajoelhando aos seus pés e enterrando meu rosto entre suas pernas. Beijei primeiro a parte de dentro de suas coxas, puxando com os dentes o elástico em que estava seu punhal e deixando que ele estalasse contra sua pele. Ela arrepiou-se com a pequena dor e agarrou meus cabelos, puxando-os com força e me forçando a ir direto ao ponto.

Beijei seus lábios internos como se beijasse sua boca, sentindo-a estremecer. Eu queria consumi-la por inteiro, queria levá-la à loucura da mesma forma como ela me enlouquecia. Ela se contorcia e suspirava, e eu sentia sua umidade aumentando até que ela atingiu o orgasmo, e eu não parei enquanto não senti seu corpo relaxar. Fiquei novamente em pé, e Bella não perdeu tempo em arrancar minhas calças.

Juntei nossos quadris, invadindo-a com força enquanto ainda estava tão sensível, ganhando dela um gemido rouco. Suas pernas se enlaçaram em volta de mim, me fazendo entrar até o fundo. Meus dedos impacientes arrancaram as amarras do corpete que ela usava, expondo seus seios, e apertei-os em minhas mãos, beliscando os mamilos e ganhando mais um gemido dela. Ah, eu fazia tudo por aqueles gemidos. Minhas estocadas ganharam força, empurrando-a sem dó contra a parede, enquanto passei a beijar e morder seus seios. Suas unhas arranhavam com força minhas costas, e só o som dos seus gemidos e a sensação do seu corpo contra o meu eram suficientes para me desfazer completamente.

O cheiro do sangue, o som distante dos gritos, o brilho da Marca Negra no céu, a morte, a dor e, principalmente, cumprir perfeitamente as ordens do Lorde. Todas essas coisas, para mim, acrescentavam-se à excitação do momento. Eu sabia, porém, que era unicamente isso que excitava Bellatrix, que eu era apenas um instrumento para que ela liberasse aquilo. Não me importava. Naqueles instantes, tudo que havia para mim era Bella e o calor dos nossos corpos. Aumentei o ritmo e a força dos meus quadris, e ouvi aumentar o volume de seus gemidos. Sua pele deliciosa sob meus lábios, cada centímetro do seu corpo colado no meu, nossas respirções ofegantes, Bellatrix me fazia perder a cabeça. Sussurrava seu nome repetidas vezes, como uma prece.

- Rodolphus! - ela gemeu, quando finalmente sucumbiu de novo ao orgasmo.

Foi mais que o suficiente para que me fizesse gozar também. Nunca, nunca Bella havia dito meu nome durante o sexo, muito menos durante o orgasmo. Naquele momento, acreditei que ela fosse minha, apenas minha. Entregue a mim como eu havia me entregado a ela. Ela tinha meu coração entre seus dedos, ditando o ritmo em que ele batia. Eu queria congelar o tempo e reviver aquele instante por toda a eternidade. Queria segurar Bellatrix e nunca mais deixá-la ir, nunca mais. Não queria deixar passar aquela pequena demonstração de afeto, aquele pequeno sinal de entrega. Eu não queria deixar que aquilo se fosse, mas isso nunca esteve ao meu alcance.

Bella nunca mais falou meu nome durante o sexo depois daquilo. Aquela foi nossa última noite juntos antes que ela se tornasse amante do Lorde das Trevas.

-x-

N/A: Eu disse, eu repeti, não vou escrever mais fic. Aí eu recebo um bocado de comentários lindos, tenho uma epifania com uma musica e PUF! olha eu aqui escrevendo mais fic! É uma tristeza . Mas então, vou explicar o motivo dessa fic. Eu me deparei com uma fic Rodolphus/Bellatrix na chamada Lithium (n tem nada a ver com essa aqui, só o nome!) e aí me toquei que essa música do Evanescence tinha tudo a ver com eles dois! E aí eu me toquei que minha fic VB tb tem o nome de uma música deles q tem tudo a ver com VB, e que as duas musicas são do mesmo cd! Aí me veio a inspiração pra escrever essa fic e a ideia de fazer (no futuro, no futuro) uma terceira, com outra música do mesmo cd, na visão do Voldy, completando uma trilogia, pra mostrar os 3 lados desses triângulo torto que tanto me encanta *-* Ok eu sei, eu tenho um parafuso ou dois a menos...

Então, espero que gostem e comentem. Bjos!


	2. Can't break free

**2- Can't break free**

Bellatrix invadia todos os meus sentidos. Seu cheiro doce, sua pele alva, seus beijos, seu toques. Seus cabelos negros espalhados pelo lençol. O som de sua risada, de seu gemido. Eu me deliciava com cada detalhe dela. Então percebi que não era _eu_ que me deliciava, era _ele_. Não era a mim que ela tocava, que ela beijava, não era para mim que ela gemia. Era para ele, para o Lorde das Trevas. Tive a mais terrível visão, o corpo perfeito de Bellatrix entrelaçado no magro e pálido do lorde, movendo-se numa dança apaixonada.

- Nããããooo! - acordei gritando e suando frio.

Não, eu não queria ver aquilo, eu não queria pensar naquilo. Mas não pude evitar que aquelas imagens inundassem minha cabeça quando olhei para o lado e vi o colchão vazio onde Bella deveria estar. Enterrei meu rosto em seu travesseiro, absorvendo o resquício do cheiro dela no tecido. Ela passava cada vez mais tempo longe de mim, cada vez mais tempo com o Lorde das Trevas. É claro que Bellatrix não me dizia que estava com ele, mas eu sabia. Nas reuniões, eu percebia os olhares que eles trocavam, de extrema intimidade e cumplicidade.

Nunca, nem em meus sonhos mais loucos, eu imaginaria que isso fosse acontecer. Eu tinha consciência de que Bella era apaixonada pelo Lorde, sabia que ela se dobraria a cada desejo dele. O que eu não imaginava era que ele fosse desejá-la. Sim, minha Bella era maravilhosa, mas a ponto do próprio Lorde das Trevas cair em seus encantos? Não, Bella sempre fora sua melhor guerreira, e eu achei que milorde nunca misturaria trabalho com prazer. Achei que eu sempre a teria para mim, porque o homem que ela amava era o único que não podia amá-la de volta. Parece que eu estava enganado.

Eu não me importava que ela me traísse, nunca esperei que Bella fosse um exemplo de moralidade, pois eu também não o era. Mas ela resolveu me trair logo com um homem que era superior a mim, um homem que tinha seu amor. O Lorde era o único que eu não podia superar, que eu não podia enfrentar. Se Bella tinha antes meu coração nas mãos, agora ela o tinha sob seus pés e pisava nele sem dó, prefurando-o com o salto fino.

Adormeci novamente pensando nela, e acordei na manhã seguinte decidido a esquecê-la. Eu não podia deixar que aquela mulher me destruísse daquela forma, sem ao menos lutar para me libertar dela. Chifre trocado não dói, não é o que dizem? Pois então eu ia fazer o meu parar de doer. Na noite seguinte, fui atrás Rabastan. Ele conhecia todos os melhores lugares para se sair no mundo bruxo. O encontrei no Três Vassouras com McNair, e tive a impressão de estar interrompendo alguma coisa, mas não me importei.

- Vamos sair hoje, Rabastan. Me leve para um daqueles lugares, um que tenha muitas mulheres. - eu disse, sem nem me preocupar com cumprimentos.

- Ora, Rold, achei que uma mulher como Bellatrix seria capaz de saciar esse seu apetite. - respondeu meu irmão, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Digamos que meu apetite é muito mais por variedade do que por qualidade. - falei, com minha melhor voz de cafajeste. Rabastan não devia saber meus motivos, eu não queria ser alvo de fofocas dos Comensais.

Ele negou com a cabeça, revirando os olhos exasperado. Levantou-se contrariado e pagou sua conta no balcão antes de voltar até mim e abrir seu casaco, retirando de lá um pequeno frasco de bebida e o estendendo a mim. Abri a tampa, receoso, e senti o cheiro do líquido que havia ale dentro. Poção Polissuco, reconheci.

- O que diabos? - perguntei para meu irmão, que sorriu de lado.

- Você é um homem casado agora, Rold, não vai querer ser reconhecido no lugar para onde nós vamos. - disse Rabastan, e tive que admitir que ele estava certo. Mas havia um detalhe sobre isso que ainda me incomodava.

- Com que aparência eu vou ficar?

- Não se preocupe, nada muito feio. - ele respondeu sorrindo. Arqueei uma sobrancelha, e ele percebeu que aquela não era minha preocupação. - Não, não é uma mulher! Dá para confiar em mim ao menos uma vez e beber logo isso?

Eu não tinha muita escolha, então dei dois grandes goles da poção, para em seguida Rabastan segurar meu braço e o de McNair e aparatar conosco. A sensação da poção fazendo efeito somada à aparatação acompanhada foi nauseante, mas eu já havia aguentado coisas piores. Aparecemos em frente à porta do Barrete Vermelho, e eu sorri de lado. Rabastan sempre sabia o clube certo para o meu humor. Entramos no lugar e fomos imediatamente cercados pela penumbra das luzes avermelhadas e pela música pesada e envolvente. ( wwwPONTOyoutubePONTOcom/watch?v=Z4d4yB-cm6E )

Rabastan e McNair desapareceram na pista de dança, em meio aos corpos de bruxas e bruxos que se moviam com a música quase como se fizessem amor. Fui para o lado do clube onde ficava o bar e pedi uma dose de uísque de fogo. Do outro lado do balcão do bar, havia um espelho no qual eu podia ver meu reflexo e, eu tinha que admitir, Rabastan não havia me sacaneado. Eu tinha a aperência de um rapaz alto, de olhos muito claros e cabelos cor de cobre.

Antes que eu chegasse na metade do meu uísque de fogo, uma mulher se aproximou de mim, sua linguagem corporal muito mais que sugestiva. Ela era loira e bonita, e eu correspondi às suas insinuações. Passei minha segunda e terceira dose de uísque com ela, seus beijos em meu pescoço e a _lap dance_ que ela fez me deram um tipo estranho de satisfação, como se estivesse provando para Bellatrix que, se ela não me queria, qualquer uma podia preencher seu lugar. Dei vários galeões à loira, mas minha mente não estava realmente nela, e chegou um ponto em que não pude mais me enganar. Ela não era Bellatrix, e não podia preencher seu lugar.

Deixei-a de lado e me juntei às pessoas dançando. Mas que merda! Eu tinha ido ali para me esquecer dela, e eu acabava pensando cada vez naquela maldita mulher. Eu não queria amá-la, eu nunca quis me apaixonar, por que diabos Bellatrix tinha que mudar isso? Eu sempre soube que ela era problema, eu sempre soube que ela não me amava, mas continuei me afundando nela, ignorando a consciência que me dizia que aquilo não acabaria bem. Não pude evitar cair em sus encantos. Não havia muito tempo que eu diria que Bella era meu amor e eu nunca queria deixar esse amor acabar. Agora eu estava tão ferido que tudo que eu mais queria era que aquilo acabasse. Eu sabia que nunca me libertaria dela enquanto não deixasse o que eu sentia ir embora, mas quem disse que eu conseguia fazer isso? Bella não era só meu amor, ela tinha se tornado minha droga, um vício que eu estava tentando desesperadamente deixar, mas não conseguia.

Já que ela era um vício, eu tentei substituí-la por outra droga, a bebida. Dancei por um bom tempo, tendo sempre a companhia de um copo de uísque de fogo. Fui beijado e tocado em diversos lugares por todo tipo de gente, e o clima pesado e quente do clube foi tudo que ocupou minha mente inebriada por esse tempo. Tive a ilusão de tê-la esquecido, até que vi se aproximar de mim uma mulher de cabelos negros e sedosos moldados em cachos largos, pele alva e pálpebras pesadas. Meus olhos, já um pouco turvos, acompanharam cada movimento seu. Ela se parecia tanto com Bella, tanto... Eu sabia que meu objetivo ali era me libertar de Bellatrix, mas eu já estava por de mais ébrio para me lembrar disso.

Fui até ela, percebendo que era muito jovem, vinte anos no máximo, a idade que eu aparentava com a Polissuco. Mesmo embriagado, eu pude perceber que ela tinha o sangue puro, seu jeito de falar e andar indicava isso. Será que teria algum sangue de Black correndo nas veias? Eu não duvidaria, pela sua aparência. Descobri seu nome depois de alguns beijos e outras carícias. Yasmin Bruke. Com certeza tinha parentesco com os Black, mesmo que distante. O resto da noite foi um borrão, apenas alguns flashes do que aconteceu permaneceram em minha memória. A música. A fumaça da turma de adolescentes fumando folha de mandrágora. Yasmin nua gemendo sob mim.

Acordei no dia seguinte com uma Cruciatus concentrada apenas em meu crânio. Tentei abrir os olhos, mas tudo que vi foi uma janela aberta pela qual entrava a luz de mil sóis. Tampei o rosto com o travesseiro e resmunguei algum impropério, ainda incapaz de pensar racionalmente. Mesmo com as pálpebras cerradas, percebi que o ambiente ficara mais escuro, e tentei abrir os olhos novamente. As cortinas haviam sido fechadas. Pude finalmente olhar em volta, e vi que estava em um quarto pequeno, infinitamente menor que meu quarto na Mansão Lestrange. Onde diabos eu estava? Com as pesadas cortinas fechadas, o lugar era escuro e não tinha a aparência de ser visitado diariamente por elfos domésticos.

- Que lugar é esse? - murmurei, ainda meio sonolento.

- É um dos quartos para alugar do andar de cima do Barrete Vermelho, é claro.

É claro. Virei-me para quem dissera aquilo e vi uma mulher vestida apenas com um sutiã e uma calcinha de renda negros, com uma das pernas apoiada no assento de uma cadeira que havia no canto, subindo lentamente uma meia calça por esse perna. A bruxa tinha cabelos castanhos escuros, quase negros, sua pele era clara e ela o olhava por trás de pestanas compridas. Quando vi a mulher, um pedaço de memória da noite anterior passou em minha cabeça. A imagem vívida de seu belo rosto contorcido em prazer, gritando sob minhas estocadas fortes.

_- Diga que é minha. - eu dissera, mas ela continuara apenas gemendo. Minha mão ergueu- se e desceu de uma vez em sua bunda. - Diga que é minha, sua vadia!_

_- Oh Merlin, Lestrange! Sou sua! - ela gritara, à beira do orgasmo._

_- Ah Bella... - eu gemera, deixando-me gozar dentro dela._

Mas ela não era Bella, era Yasmin Bruke. De volta ao presente, eu via que a luz que entrava da fresta da cortina iluminava os cabelos da mulher, tornando-os castanhos escuros, e não negros. E essa não era a única diferença ente a mulher vestindo-se à sua frente e a bruxa com a qual eu me casara.

- Merda. - resmunguei, levantando-me para procurar minhas roupas. Eu havia saído na noite anterior com o objetivo de esquecer Bellatrix, e acabara na cama com uma cópia mal feita dela.

- Bom dia para você também, Monseur Lestrange. - falou a mulher, com um leve tom irônico, enquanto subia o zíper de seu vestido.

- Alguém me viu assim na boate? Com esse corpo? - perguntei, vestindo minhas calças.

- Não. Você não perde totalmente a cabeça quando está bêbado, sabia? Quando a poção começou a perder o efeito, você me trouxe aqui para o quarto. Seu segredo está seguro comigo, Lestrange.

Eu ri daquela última frase, já começando a vestir minha camisa.

- É claro que está. É com esse tipo de frase que surgem os boatos... - ironizei, enquanto ela amarrava os saltos. Ela soltou uma risada, negando com a cabeça.

- Acha que sou louca? Não sei como é seu relacionamento com Madame Lestrange, mas termo aquela mulher acima de qualquer amor que eu possa ter por fofoca, a última coisa que quero é a ira dela sobre mim.

Não pude deixar de sentir uma pontada de orgulho de Bella ao ver o tipo de medo que ela conseguia causar até mesmo entre os sangue puro.

- O quarto já está pago? - perguntei, desviando do assunto.

- Sim, você o pagou na entrada. - respondeu, distraída com as amarras de seus sapatos.

- Ótimo.

Vesti minha capa e encontrei minha varinha em um dos seus bolsos. Saquei-a silenciosamente e a apontei para Yasmin. Ela levantou a cabeça para me encarar e arregalou os olhos ao deparar-se com minha varinha. Vi o espanto e o medo em seus olhos escuros, e gostei de saber que também eu era temido. Não dei tempo nem para que a moça reagisse, estuporei a coitada com um simples aceno, e então a obliviei. Seria melhor assim.

Aparatei em seguida na mansão Lestrange, extremamente consciente de que eu nunca havia feito uma coisa dessas depois e me casar. Comecei a senti-me culpado, mas então lembrei a mim mesmo que tudo aquilo era culpa de Bellatrix e seu caso com o Lorde das Trevas. Ela provavelmente nem estava em casa ainda. Provavelmente nem notaria minha escapada. Amargurado com esse pensamento, abri na sala da mansão uma estante em que guardávamos poções úteis já preparadas. Peguei um frasco de poção para dor e virei-lhe na garganta de uma só vez, para acabar logo com aquela ressaca.

Atravessei a sala sem olhar muito em volta e fui em direção às escadas, com a intenção de tomar um banho para tirar de mim os vestígios de o que quer que eu tenha feito na madrugada anterior. Quando estava quase chegando aos pés da escadaria, ouvi atrás de mim o barulho inconfundível de um feitiço de fogo se acendendo na ponta de uma varinha. Voltei-me assustado e dei de cara com Bellatrix, sentada majestosa em uma poltrona de veludo escuro, de frente para mim.

Ela segurava a varinha em sua frente, uma pequena chama brilhava em sua ponta e refletia em seus olhos, onde queimava uma chama negra muito mais perigosa. Naquele instante, entendi perfeitamente porque minha esposa era tão temida, e experimentei daquele medo. Nossos olhos perderam-se um ao outro, e eu fiquei simplesmente paralisado ali. Ela abaixou lentamente a mão que segurava a varinha, até que a pequena chama pousasse em um objeto na mesinha ao lado da poltrona.

Só então reparei no que havia ali: um copo de absinto puro, com uma colher própria equilibrada em suas bordas e um torrão e açúcar quadrado em cima desta. A chama acendeu o açúcar, formando uma luz azulada que soltava uma fumaça impregnante. Aos poucos, o açúcar derretido pingava no absinto, as gotas claras serpenteando pelo líquido esmeralda e dissolvendo-se a ele lentamente como a fumaça acima do copo dissolvia-se no ar.

- Eu chego em casa de madrugada... - começou a falar, sua voz baixa mas carregada de ironia. Sua mão pegou o cabo da colher e virou-a, fazendo o açúcar cair dentro do copo, aumentando ainda mais as chamas. - cansada do trabalho, procurando meu marido para matar saudades, e o que encontro? A casa vazia até essa hora, e meu querido maridinho voltando pela manhã com as roupas abarrotadas, cheirando a álcool e a sexo. Por que não me chamou para sair também, Rold? Eu queria me divertir... - Ela largou a colher e pegou um copo de água gelada que havia ao lado, derramando um pouco no absinto, apagando as chamas e rescendendo a fumaça.

Ah era tão irônico que aquela situação estivesse acontecendo comigo, eu que tantas noites passara em claro enquanto ela se divertia... Talvez fosse bom que Bella provasse do próprio veneno.

- Você não tem me chamado para suas diversões com o Lorde das Trevas, então achei que não apreciasse mais minha companhia - rebati, com amargura na voz.

Ela sorriu, a fumaça da bebida emoldurando seus olhos de forma sedutora. Merlin, eu devia estar mesmo muito bêbado na noite anterior para achar Yasmin remotamente parecida com ela. Não havia ninguém que pudesse chegar aos pés de Bella.

- Do que está falando, Rold? - ela disse, com falsa inocência. A fumaça se esvaiu e ela pegou o copo, bebendo um longo gole como se fosse subo de abóbora, quando eu sabia que todo aquele processo deixava a bebida não só mais saborosa, mas muito mais forte. - Minhas reuniões com o Lorde são puramente profissionais. - eu podia sentir de longe a zombaria em sua voz.

- Claro, havia me esquecido que sua função como Comensal é ser a puta do Lorde. - eu disse, enfurecido com o cinismo da mulher.

Rápida de mais para que eu pudesse reagir, ela levantou-se e me atirou no chão com um feitiço. Gritei quando senti a dor da Cruciatus que bateu no meio de meu peito e se espalhou pelo corpo em ondas da mais pura angústia. Ouvi seus passos se aproximando e senti o bico de sua bota pressionar-se levemente em meu pescoço.

- Nunca mais diga isso Rodolphus. - ela sibilou, sem cessar a maldição. Quando não respondi, ela apertou um pouquinho mais o pé em meu pescoço e aumentou a intensidade da maldição. - Ouviu? - sua voz assumiu um tom alto e maníaco. Lágrimas saíram dois meus olhos sem que eu pudesse as impedir. Assenti, quase desesperado, e ela cessou a maldição. Seu pé saiu de meu pescoço e ela veio se ajoelhar ao meu lado. - Onde estava, Rodolphus? - ela perguntou, sua voz agora baixe e quase doce, se eu não soubesse melhor.

- Ten...tentando te esquecer. - gaguejei, ainda dolorido pela força da Cruciatus, e me levantei trêmulo, sentando-me no chão. Nossos rostos ficaram próximos, e eu me encontrei como sempre arrebatado pela beleza de minha mulher, o poder brilhando em seus olhos. Ela dissera que eu cheirava a sexo, mas eu conseguia sentir nela também esse cheiro, o cheiro _dele._

- E você conseguiu?

- Não. Nem por um segundo. - Ah como eu queria dizer que sim, que não havia gastado nem um pensamento nela, queria dizer que qualquer prostituta podia substitui-la, queria ferir seu orgulho. Mas como mentir para ela? Eu não sabia.

Então ela me beijou, compartilhando o gosto do absinto, nossas línguas travando por nós a batalha que tínhamos a travar, toda a raiva que sentíamos expressa naquele beijo. E era indescritível como aquela Cruciatus e aquela pisada no pescoço haviam excitado a nós dois. Ela me puxou pelo colarinho e partiu o beijo, levantando-se e me trazendo junto. Assim que fiquei em pé, tomei novamente os lábios dela, mas Bella me afastou e empurrou-me para a poltrona em que ela me esperara. Eu mal havia me sentado e ela já estava montada em cima de mim, uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo.

Minhas mãos foram direto para sua bunda, apertando sem delicadeza. A mão dela fechou-se de súbito em meu pescoço, com força o suficiente para causar apenas um pequeno desconforto e estimular-me ainda mais.

- Não quero saber de você fazendo isso de novo, "tentando me esquecer". Você é _meu,_ mesmo quando eu não te quero. - ela murmurou contra meus lábios, e eu soltei um suspiro. Aquela mulher sabia exatamente como me enlouquecer.

- Você gosta, não é? - falei no mesmo tom, minha voz um pouco falhada pelo seu aperto. - Gosta que eu seja seu, que eu te ame, mesmo que não sinta o mesmo, gosta de saber que é amada. E ele, gosta que você o ame?

A mão dela apertou mais ainda meu pescoço, suas unhas afundando em minha pele, e ela levou os lábios até meu ouvido.

- Isso, querido, não é da sua conta. - ela sussurrou, e começou a distribuir chupões e mordidas perto da minha orelha.

Sua mão soltou meu pescoço e começou a abrir minha camisa. Minha mão desceu por sua coxa até chegar ao joelho, e então tornou a subir, entrando dessa vez por baixo da fenda do vestido e acariciando sua pele. Meus dedos tocaram sua calcinha no momento em que Bella abriu o último botão da minha camisa, e ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Tudo a seu respeito é da minha conta, porque eu te amo, Bella. - falei, afastando sua calcinha e roçando meus dedos nela muito levemente, só para provocar. A mão dela foi para cima de minha, forçando meus dedos a tocarem-na com mais força, ditando o ritmo.

- Me ama, Rold? - ela disse, com um tom de escárnio em sua voz. Suas unhas arranharam com força meu peito enquanto ela aproximava os lábios do meu ouvido, para sussurrar nele. - Pois é bom que saiba que eu nunca vou te amar. - as palavras machucaram, por mais que eu soubesse que eram verdade. Mas sadomasoquismo era mesmo o tema dia, e eu aumentei mais ainda o ritmo entre suas pernas, colocando três dedos de uma vez dentro dela. Bella soltou um pequeno gemido, e minha mão livre subiu por seu corpo,, percorrendo cada curva.

- E é bom que saiba que _ele_ nunca vai te amar. - falei, minha mão encontrando o zíper de seu vestido e o abrindo de uma só vez. A mão de Bella, que estava sobre a minha em sua intimidade, foi até a mesinha ao lado do sofá e pegou o copo de absinto, bebendo um longo gole e apertando os olhos. Eu curvei meus dedos dentro dela, quando terminou de engolir a bebida, e a bruxa soltou um gemido alto. Ela pousou o copo na mesa, enquanto a outra mão puxava meus cabelos com força.

- Estamos no mesmo barco, não é? - ela falou, a zombaria se misturando à excitação em sua voz.

Sem deixar de puxar meu cabelo, sua mão levou minha cabeça até seus seios, e eu os mordi e chupei com fúria, meus dedos indo cada vez mais fundo nela. Bella gemia e rebolava em meus dedos, eu sentia suas contrações aumentando cada vez mais. Quando percebi que ela estava quase no ápice, tirei meus dedos dela, levei a mão ao copo de absinto e bebi um gole, o copo quase escorregando da minha mão molhada com sua excitação. Bella me olhou indignada, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Que foi, querida? Fiquei com sede. - eu disse, com meu tom mais sacana, e o olhar dela endureceu. Mal pousei o copo novamente na mesa, senti as costas de sua mão estalando contra eu rosto.

- Esqueceu quem manda aqui, Rodolphus? Acha que só porque eu sou de outro você deixou de ser meu? - Ela falou, puxando novamente meus cabelos, fazendo-me encará-la dessa vez. - Deixe eu te lembrar de uma coisa: eu sempre fui dele, e você sempre vai ser meu. Não se esqueça disso.

Com essas palavras, Bellatrix pegou sua varinha e com um feitiço arrancou de uma vez meu cinto e abriu finalmente minha calça, libertando meu membro pulsante. Outro feitiço fez surgirem correntes que prenderam minhas mãos aos braços da poltrona, e suspirei. Sua boca foi para o meu pescoço, seus dentes arranhando e cravando-se em minha pele, o resquício do absinto em sua boca ardendo em minha pele. A mão dela que não segurava a varinha foi para sua intimidade, mas em vez de continuar o que eu estava fazendo, apenas rasgou sua calcinha, e ela então juntou nossos quadris.

- Ele deixa isso, Bella? - perguntei, enquanto ela cavalgava meu membro de olhos fechados. - Ele deixa que você o amarre, que o domine dessa forma?

Achei que eu fosse ganhar outro tapa, estava até esperando por isso, mas sua mão ainda segurava a varinha e ela apenas a apontou para mim, um raio vermelho me atingindo na barriga. Joguei minha cabeça para trás e urrei, sentindo pela segunda vez a dor da Cruciatus, dessa vez submersa no prazer de tê-la montada em mim, movendo-se em um ritmo alucinante. Merlin, eu daria tudo para poder tocá-la em toda parte, poder colar nossos corpos o máximo possível, mas estava preso.

Estaria sempre preso, percebi, preso a ela. Eu não conseguia me libertar daquele amor, por mais que ele me machucasse. E, no final das contas, o que eu mais amava era me machucar. Há algo de errado comigo? No fundo, não me importo.

-x-

N/A: Oi gente, tive um pequenoo bloqueio e acabei demorando um pouco mais que o planejado com esse capítulo, mas cá está ele. =) Talvez o 3 vá demorar um pouco tb, porque minhas aulas recomeçam agora, mas espero que não tanto como esse. Bom, espero que gostem desse aqui, e comentem mesmo que n tenham gostado!

como prometido, tá nesse capítulo uma homenagem à pervertida Hellie Lestrange ;) E um agradecimento especial pra , que me deu a maior força, como !


	3. I'm gonna let it go

**3- I'm gonna let it go**

Os comensais estavam fazendo uma festa de halloween em algum lugar, mas eu não estava com humor para participar. Os boatos sobre o caso entre Bellatrix e o Lorde das Trevas cresciam cada vez mais. Rabicho, aquele verme imundo, dizia com detalhes gráficos, para quem quisesse ouvir, sobre as inúmeras posições em que ele já os vira, nos inúmeros cômodos da casa do Lorde. Todo comensal parecia saber mais sobre a vida sexual deles dois do que da sua própria, e haviam várias histórias. Diziam que eles duelavam como preliminar, que era na cama que ele a castigava, que ele tinha uma câmara de tortura nas masmorras dedicada inteiramente às perversões que eles praticavam.

Haviam até alguns boatos, que eu secretamente adorava, dizendo que eu por vezes participava, com direito a histórias deliciosas dos ménages que fazíamos. Se ao menos eu tivesse aquela chance de ter Bellatrix... Mas o pior desses boatos não eram as histórias, e sim a reputação que elas traziam. Eu sabia que me chamavam de corno manso e de tantas outras ofensas, mas não me importava. O que mais me doía era como chamavam a ela. Puta, vendida, eram as ofensas mais leves, e o doloroso é que era tudo verdade.

Por isso eu preferia ficar em casa numa noite como o Halloween, na qual todos ficariam bêbados e eu escutaria todo tipo de histórias. Era melhor ficar em casa, na companhia da fada verde. Estava sentado em minha poltrona, queimando um torrão de açúcar sobre e dose de absinto. Eu costumava preferir o modo francês de preparo, o tradicional que não envolvia fogo, era mais refinado e acentuava o sabor das ervas, mas esse método não me trazia recordações de Bella como trazia o outro. Quando joguei a água gelada no copo e a fumaça subiu foi que aconteceu.

Senti uma dor intensa no meu braço esquerdo, diferente da dor que sentia quando era chamado pelo lorde. Puxei a manga da camisa e encarei minha marca negra. Meus olhos dobraram de tamanho com o espanto. Ela estava cinza e fria, como nunca ficara antes. Levantei-me em um salto e peguei minha varinha. Sem pensar duas vezes, aparatei na casa do lorde.

Assim que os móveis escuros da sala dele entraram em foco, um grito agudo invadiu meus ouvidos, um grito de pura dor e desespero. Bellatrix. Corri escada acima e corredor adentro, guiado por sua voz, até encontrá-la num quarto espaçoso, sentada numa cama de casal no centro do cômodo. Ela estava totalmente nua, um lençol de seda a cobria do umbigo para baixo, deixando seu tronco e braços expostos. Seus cabelos estavam desalinhados e sua pele alva evidenciava diversas marcas vermelhas de unhas, dentes e dedos, e de amarras em

torno de seus pulsos.

Mal gastei um pensamento com isso, algo mais urgente me chamava atenção na cena. Bella tinha o braço esquerdo estendido a sua frente, com a Marca cinzenta como a minha, e sua mão direita tocava a tatuagem, a apertava e, enquanto o grito morria em seus lábios, começou a cravar os dedos na tatuagem, como se tentasse cavar um buraco, suas unhas abrindo sulcos vermelhos.

-Bella! - falei, falhando em chamar sua atenção. Corri até ela e segurei seus braços,

impedindo que ela continuasse se machucando. - Por Merlin Bella, o que aconteceu?

Só então ela notou que eu estava ali, mas seus olhos olhavam mais em minha direção do que propriamente para mim.

- Nada! Não aconteceu nada, não pode ter acontecido! - ela disse, sua voz histérica, e puxou seus braços para fora de minhas mãos.

- Bella, seja racional, a marca nunca ficou desse jeito, alguma coisa deve ter acontecido, precisamos descobrir o que é. Vamos embora. - falei, tentando manter a calma.

- Não! - ela gritou, o desespero e a negação palpáveis em sua voz. - Nãou vou embora, vou esperar por ele! Ele prometeu que voltaria, bem aqui nessa cama ele prometeu. Ele nunca quebra uma promessa. Você não vê? Ele vai voltar a qualquer momento, vai me contar por que a Marca ficou assim. Ele sempre me conta tudo... - sua voz foi abaixando o tom a cada frase, até se tornar pouco mais que um sussurro, e percebi que não era a mim que ela tentava convencer, mas a si mesma.

- Bellatrix… - tentei tocá-la novamente, e ela se afastou de uma vez, como se me temesse ou repudiasse. Aquilo partiu algo dentro de mim, mas minha preocupação no momento era a sanidade dela, minha mulher visivelmente não estava bem.

- Vá embora Rodolphus, me deixe. Ele vai voltar, e eu vou estar esperando.

Ela olhou novamente para sua marca negra, e eu sabia que era uma causa perdida tentar fazer com que me escutasse. Agora eu tinha certeza absoluta de que Bella sabia de alguma coisa. Ela estava em estado de choque, completamente abalada, não estaria assim caso não desconfiasse que algo muito ruim havia acontecido. Achei melhor dar espaço para que ela se recuperasse sozinha, já que eu não estava conseguindo ajudar. Desaparatei na mansão Lestrange e me deparei com Rabastan andando de um ledo para o outro na sala, inquieto.

- Graças a Merlin chegou, Rodolphus! - quase gritou quando me viu, atirando os braços para cima.

- Aconteceu com sua Marca também? - perguntei, embora sua expressão dissesse claramente que sim.

- Aconteceu com a de todos nós, é o que parece. Você sabe de alguma coisa? - perguntou, e eu simplesmente fiz que não com a cabeça. - E onde está Bellatrix?

- Fui procurá-la, mas não a encontrei. Espero que ela volte logo. - menti com facilidade. Eu nunca contaria a ninguém o estado em que ela estava, o desespero de Bella não podia indicar nada de bom, e apenas ia fazer com que meu irmão se desesperasse também.

- Vamos esperar que ela chegue, se Bela não souber de nada, ninguém sabe.

Ouvi então o familiar barulho das chamas da lareira se avivando e, quando eu e Rabastan nos viramos em sua direção, vimos o fogo tornar-se verde esmeralda. Por um breve instante, tive a esperança que fosse Bella, já recuperada, mas o que apareceu na lareira foi a cabeça de McNair.

- Rabinho, sua Marca também ficou cinzenta? - perguntou o homem, e meu irmão se aproximou da lareira para conversarem.

Apenas acenei um cumprimento para ele e caí num sofá, fechando os olhos e tentando me acalmar. Horas se passaram, várias outras cabeças apareceram em nossa lareira, todos preocupados com a estranha mudança da Marca Negra e a falta de avisos sobre o lorde. A reação de Bellatrix naquele quarto me assombrou por todo esse tempo. Eu nunca a vira tão abalada, tão frágil. O que poderia ter acontecido para que ela ficasse naquele estado?

Quando estava quase amanhecendo, e eu alternava entre a consciência e um leve sono, ainda sentado no sofá, um estalo de aparatação me sobressaltou. Levantei-me em um salto e me virei para a fonte do barulho, a tempo de ver Bellatrix se materializar em minha frente. Graças a Merlin! Ela estava vestida e infinitamente mais recomposta do que quando eu ao vira no começo da noite, mas ainda havia nela um ar que não combinava com a Bella que eu conhecia, e que era para mim a indicação de que tudo estava bem.

- Bellatrix! O que aconteceu? - perguntei, assim que a vi.

Tão logo as palavras deixaram meus lábios, houve outro estalo e vi Narcissa aparecer ao lado da irmã. Bella ignorou tanto minha pergunta quanto o aparecimento da bela loira, e começou a andar rumo às escadas, o queixo erguido, esforçando-se claramente para manter sua típica expressão de superioridade que era geralmente tão natural para ela.

- Bella! - chamou Narcissa, estendendo a mão como se tentasse alcançá-la, e começou a andar no enlaço da irmã, também ignorando minha presença. Segui as mulheres escada acima, e vi que Bella estava indo em direção ao nosso quarto. - Bella espere, por favor!

Ela não esperou, entrou no quarto como um furacão e bateu a porta com estrondo atrás de si. Pude ouvir sua voz do outro lado murmurando um feitiço para trancar a porta, um aviso bem claro para não ser incomodada.

- Bella, por favor, me deixe entrar! Vamos conversar, eu quero te ajudar. - teimou Narcissa, batendo na porta sem conseguir resposta. - Abre essa porta, Bellatrix! Você não pode se trancar aí para sempre, me deixe..

- Cala a boca, Cissy! Se você não parar com esse escândalo, juro que abro a porta só para te dar uma Cruciatus, e não estou brincando! - gritou Bellatrix do outro lado, sua voz histérica. Assisti àquela cena sem entender o que se passava, completamente sem reação. Narcissa se afastou da porta, cobrindo a boca com as mãos e com lágrimas escapando de seus olhos.

- O que aconteceu, Narcissa? - perguntei, e ela se sobressaltou com minha presença. A próxima coisa que senti foram seus braços me envolvendo, seus cabelos dourados invadindo meu rosto e seu cheiro doce invadindo minhas narinas. A abracei de volta depois de alguns instantes de hesitação, afinal nunca tinha sido muito próximo de minha cunhada. - O que aconteceu? - repeti, levando uma mão ao seu queixo para fazer com que a mulher me encarasse.

- O Lorde das Trevas… ele se foi. Lucius disse que ele foi… atrás dos Potter e agora… encontraram os corpos dos dois, e a casa destruída e nem… nem sinal dele. O bebê ficou vivo. E agora Bella está… está… - os soluços cortavam suas frases, e ela não conseguiu terminar, enterrando o rosto novemente no meu ombro.

Tudo desmoronou naquele instante. Não, não podia ser. O Lorde era invencível, era imortal, como é que ele havia caído? Mas eu não podia me dar ao luxo de me trancar num quarto e chorar como Bella, eu tinha que consolar a mulher em prantos nos meus braços.

- Se acalme, Cissy. Eu não sei ao certo o que aconteceu, mas o Lorde das Trevas não pode ter sido derrotado. Ele vai retornar em breve. - disse, como um conforto também a mim mesmo e uma afirmação da fé que eu depositava nele.

- Mas Lucius diz... diz que acha que ele não volta. Se isso for verdade, vamos ser caçados, Rodolphus, todos nós. E como Bella vai ficar? Ela não vive sem ele e... - ela parou abruptamente, percebendo que estava falando com o marido de sua irmã sobre o amante dela, e seu rosto ficou vermelho como firewhisky.

- Tudo bem - eu disse, mas ela começou a se afastar, embaraçada, parecendo lembrar-se que uma mulher casada como ela não devia estar abraçando o cunhado daquela forma. Eu não queria que ela se fosse, aquele abraço era tudo que estava me segurando em pé depois da notícia que o Lorde havia desaparecido. A apertei firme em meus braços, sentindo seu corpo delicado contra o meu, até que ela escorasse novamente a cabeça em meu ombro, suas lágrimas molhando minha camisa. - Vai ficar tudo bem. - murmurei, acariciando seus cabelos dourados, tentando acalmar a nós dois.

Ficamos assim por um longo tempo, cada um imerso nos próprios pensamentos, ou, no meu caso, tentando não pensar nada além daquela frase, _vai ficar tudo bem._ Quando os soluços dela se acalmaram, Narcissa se soltou do abraço, e dessa vez eu a deixei ir. Nossos olhos se prenderam um no outro, e eu levei minha mão para seu rosto, secando as lágrimas que ainda molhavam sua pele alva e davam a ela ainda mais a impressão de afogamento. Ela deu um pálido sorriso, que não atingia seus olhos, e sua mão tocou de leve meu rosto, como se retribuisse o gesto.

- Obrigada, Rodolphus. - ela sussurrou, e eu assenti.

Narcissa foi embora, e eu fiquei, encarando a porta fechada do meu quarto. O quanto fora estranho e inesperado aquele momento de conforto e conexão entre nós dois ficou perdido para mim, pois naquele instante apenas uma palavra se destacava em minha mente: _desapareceu_. O Lorde das Trevas desapareceu. Não existia então mágoa por ele ser amante de Bellatrix, não existia nada além do fato de que todas as minhas certezas, todas as minhas convicções, haviam sido estraçalhadas. Eu dissera a Narcissa que ele voltaria, mas eu mesmo tinha meus medos.

Os dias se passaram e a noícia sobre o Lorde se espalhou. Vi Comensais honrados como Rosier morrendo em batalha para não se entregar a aurores, vi outros menos afortunados como Rockwood serem presos e condenados. Vi covardes como Rabicho desaparecerem e outros piores ainda como Lucius e Avery, arrumarem outras formas de escapar de Azkaban. Vi medrosos como Karkarof entregar nomes de colegas para diminuir suas penas. Vi julgamentos de palermas inocentes como Ludo Bagman e a condenação de palermas ainda mais inocentes, como Sirius Black, sem nenhum julgamento. Crouch não perdoava ninguém. Eu sabia que chegaria nossa hora.

Bella se recusava a acreditar que o Lorde estava morto. Na verdade, eu não acreditava também, sempre soube que ele era poderoso de mais para morrer, mas minha esposa cismava em encontrá-lo, enquanto eu achava que ele demoraria a retornar. Então, depois de certo tempo, ela teve a ideia de ir atrás de membros da Ordem para arrancar deles a informação de onde o lorde estava. Concordei imediatamente. Eu tinha quase certeza de que não teríamos resultado, mas que buscando aquilo encontraríamos nossa captura. Minha decisão estava tomada, eu não queria fugir e me esconder, não seria um covarde. Esperaria pela volta do Lorde sem negá-lo, sendo preso ou até mesmo morrendo em batalha, se necessério fosse. Um Lestrange nunca volta atrás em sua palavra, e eu certamente não viraria as costas para minha honra.

Rabastan também foi, e levou Crouch Jr. conosco. Pobre Rabastan, sua trsiteza quando McNair foi preso nem se comparou à decepção de meu irmão quando ele entregou alguns nomes para diminuir sua pena, mesmo não tendo entregado nossos nomes. Fiquei surpreso ao ver o jovem Crouch quando nos reunimos para ir atrás dos Longbotton, mas não questionei. A tortura do casal foi como uma terapia para mim. Se eu ia me acabar ali, o faria com estilo, e assim foi. Depois que ambos enlouqueceram, e ficou claro que não havia nenhuma informação sobre o lorde que conseguiríamos arrancar deles, Bella me abraçou e começou a chorar no me ombro, me lembrando estranhamente de Narcissa. Apenas a abracei de volta, estreitando seu corpo ao meu e beijando o topo de sua cabeça. Nenhuma palavra foi dita. Enquanto isso, Rabastan foi até a janela e conjurou a Marca Negra.

No instante em que a caveira verde surgiu no céu, dezenas de aurores aparataram em nossa volta, e antes que nos dessemos conta do que estava acontecendo, fomos detidos. Não tive chance de lutar, nenhum de nós teve. O Julgamento foi um borrão, durante todo o tempo eu pensava que era melhor ser preso que ser morto, assim eu testemunharia o retorno do Lorde. Mas assim que fui jogado em Azkaban e toda a minha alegria foi sugada brutalmente de mim, minha opinião mudou. Queria morrer, preferia mil vezes a morte que aquele inferno gelado, ouvindo o choro de Rabastan e os gritos de Bellatrix.

A pior coisa, porém, não eram os Dementadores, ou a fome, ou o frio, ou o abandono. A pior coisa foi que me colocaram na cela em frente a de Bellatrix, pela grade de minha cela eu podia ver a grade da dela, e por catorza anos eu vi minha esposa definhar e enlouquecer diante dos meus olhos, sem poder fazer nada.

Vi a guerreira forte e destemida que eu conhecera reduzir-se à miséria e insanidade. Ou vi seus gritos, choros e gargalhadas. Ouvi seus silêncios, que eram ainda mais tarríveis. Via quando ela começava a se tocar, gemendo para o Lorde das Trevas, antes que os Dementadores viessem parasitar-se nela, deixando-a quase inconsciente. Por vezes, ela olhava diretamente em meus olhos, e sustentávamos aquele olhar por um longo tempo, por vezes carregado de sentimentos, por vezes completamente vazios. Às vezes ela chamava meu nome, em sussurros roucos, apenas meu nome, como se me culpasse ou me pedisse socorro, eu não sabia ao certo. Haviam dias em que eu me virava de costas para ela, cansado de ver minha mulher se acabar daquela forma.

Senti meu coração partir-se milhões de vezes, sem nunca se emendar. Depois de alguns anos, eu soube que não podia mais viver com aquilo. Meu maior sofrimento era ver o sofrimento de Bellatrix, e eu sabia que me machucaria muito menos se eu conseguisse deixar de amá-la. Eu sempre soube, desde antes da prisão, que me desprender dela seria o fim do meu sofrimento, mas nunca tive a capacidade deixar de amá-la. Eu sabia que, enquanto tivesse minha cabeça no lugar, enquanto minha consciência estivesse comigo, eu amaria Bellatrix. Eu a amaria enquanto estivesse são, e sofreria por ela enquanto a amasse. Deixei então que minha sanidade fosse embora, mergulhando num mundo de sonho no qual eu não era atormentado pelo amor dilacerante que sentia por Bellatrix. Abri mão da minha consciência para finalmente abrir mão dela, e me entreguei nos braços da Loucura.


	4. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Eu olhava para Rodolphus pelas barras da minha cela, apenas olhava, como tanto fazia durante aqueles intermináveis anos. Ele me olhava de volta, os olhos fundos e atormentados pela tristeza. Eu sabia que a tristeza dele não era por si mesmo, era por mim, e isso partia meu coração. Por que me casei com um homem que me amava tanto assim? Eu não queria ser amada, não por ele, mas ainda assim eu adorava saber da intensidade dos seus sentimentos por mim.

Tudo seria tão mais fácil se ele não se importasse comigo, tão simples seria se não fossemos nada um para o outro além de partes de um contrato matrimonial que saiu errado. Mas nada em minha vida podia ser simples, suponho. Eu não queria ser a causa do sofrimento dele, não queria ver a dor naqueles olhos escuros, porque apesar de tudo, eu gostava dele. Talvez até o amasse, mas um tipo diferente de amor, aquele amor que se tem por um amigo querido, não o amor apaixonado e arrebatador que eu sentia pelo Lorde, aquele amor que movia céus e terra e me enlouquecia completamente.

Enlouquecia. Eu sabia que estava ficando louca. Meus olhos doíam de tanto chorar, minha garganta queimava com gritos que eu não queria soltar. Minha mente me enganava. Eu o via parado no canto da minha cela. _Vim te buscar, Bella_, ele dizia, e meu peito se enchia da mais pura alegria. Então vinham os Dementadores e a alegria se esvaía, substituida pela dor e desespero. _Não! Saiam daqui! Meu mestre voltou para mim! Vocês não podem me atingir! _Eu gritava e gritava, mas eles continuavam sugando tudo, até que a dolorosa realidade me atingisse. Ele não havia voltado. Eu estava presa e sofrendo por ele, e ele não estava mais ali. Onde estás, Mestre? Por que me abandonastes?

Eu estava definhando por ele. Eu era o sacrifício, a serva mais leal que perecia para o retorno do seu Mestre. Mas por que demorava tanto? Eu não sabia mais quanto tempo havia se passado, parecia uma eternidade, o tempo se estendia e se encurtava dentro daquela cela. Por vezes eu perdia completamente a noção de mim mesma e do mundo. Não havia nada. Era como se eu estivesse sem corpo, apenas flutuando no espaço, perdida da imensidão da minha própria insanidade. Oh Mestre, por que me abandonastes?

E meus olhos sempre acabavam se voltando para Rodolphus. Não me ame, Rold, não chore por mim. Eu podia ter sido feliz ao seu lado, eu podia ter aprendido a ama-lo, mas Ele me envenenou, e eu me afoguei na paixão descontrolada que me deu minha vida, e agora a havia tomado. Não, Rold, eu nunca teria sido completamente feliz com você, sempre me faltaria algo, eu sempre seria dele. Não lamente, Rold, não me ame por favor.

Ele virava as costa para mim. Eu o chamava, sussurrava seu nome em meio à noite. Ou seria dia? Me salve, Rodolphus! Não me deixe definhar por um amor que não me ama de volta. Não definhe por mim, que não te amo de volta. Mas ele estava definhando, como todos nós. Apodrecendo por dentro, morrendo. Pereceremos juntos, meu querido. Somos iguais, amamos alguém que nunca poderá nos amar. Ele voltava a me olhar, tanta tristeza em seus olhos. Não chore por mim, Rold.

Vi nos olhos dele quando abdicou da consciência. Era inevitável, eu sabia, já havia me entregado à insanidade há tempos. Ela me dava as mais doces ilusões, me permitia escapar daquele inferno, e valia a pena mesmo que depois eu fosse brutalmente arrancada do meu mundo imaginário pelas bocas sedentas dos Dementadores, que me davam os piores pesadelos, os mais horríveis delíos. Ou seria também a loucura que me mostrava imagens do corpo dele, morto e dilacerado, ou que me mostrava ele novamente forte e dominando o mundo sem mim, com outra mulher ao seu lado? Sim, era a loucura que me dava esses pesadelos, ela era uma amiga cruel, mas eu não conseguia largá-la.

Rodolphus se juntou finalmente a mim nas armações deliciosas da loucura, mas ele estava diferente. Olhava para mim, e seu olhar estava vazio. Nada da tristeza, nada do amor que havia antes. Não fique vazio, Rold, assim você não sofre, como pode me deixar sofrer sozinha? Na alegria e na tristeza, não se lembra dos nossos votos? Seu amor sempre foi meu refúigo, a certeza de ser amada por alguém, quando a realidade de não ser correspondida pelo Lorde me atingia, era meu consolo. E logo então, que eu estava estraçalhada e caindo cada vez mais no abismo, onde estava meu porto seguro? Onde estava o amor no qual eu me apoiava? Só quando o perdi compreendi o quanto precisava do seu amor. Não me abandone, Rold, o Lorde já me abandonou, você é tudo que tenho, não me deixe. Chore por mim, Rold, não deixe de me amar!

Era tarde para mim, era tarde para Rodolphus. Nos sacrificamos, nos deixamos apodrecer nesse inferno. Juntos, como sempre, os Lestrange caíram pelo Lorde das Trevas. Caímos muito antes de Azkaban, caímos quando eu me deixei amar o Lorde e quando Rodolphus deixou-se me amar. Caímos por causa dessa força que o Lorde sempre desprezou, e ele estava certo, como sempre. O amor foi minha ruína, e foi a ruína do meu marido. Já fomos os melhores entre os melhores, mas agora tudo que restava de nós eram nossas carcaças magras e sem forças, com nossas almas apodrecendo dentro delas e a insanidade tomando conta de nossas mentes. _Mestre, por que nos abandonaste?_


End file.
